Dangerious Beauties
by Gaara-is-my-panda
Summary: This is a story I randomly came up with my ocs me and my anime loving friends  being in the Naruto world. You'll just have to read it to see the couples.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! JUST MY FIVE OCS.**_

_**These girls are from our world only to be faced with a choice, stay in this corupted world or go to another to live forever in. All five of the girls made their choice to go to another world with each other, they were all good friends in this world, and were told that the only six things they will ever remember about this are 1) they came from another land before it was distroyed by the evil in it. 2) their friends personalities, likes, and dislikes. 3) their new names. 4)some information of the new world 5)they are sisters. 6)one of them will have a powerful demon sealed inside of them.**_

Name: Yahan Ninfu (Midnight Nymph) Gaara

Age: 16.

Personality: crazy, fun, caring, sycopathic, devious, and almost everything you can think of.

Looks: pure white straight hair to the back of the knees with a purple streak in the left side bangs, blood red eyes, kinda pale, and althletic/skinny.

Clothes: black knee shorts with chains, black and red corset spigati strap shirt, black combat boots up to the knee, and black fingerless gloves.

Name: Shima Ninfu (Island Nymph) Naruto

Age: 15.

Personality: overhyperactive, sly, and a prankster.

Looks: shoulder lingth red hair french braded with bangs going over the eyes slightly, grey eyes, little bit tan, and althletic/skinny.

Clothes: white and brown sun dress, brown leggings to mid-thigh, and white sandels.

Name: Kaiyo Ninfu (Ocean Nymph) Shino

Age: 16.

Personality: direct, lazy, and collective.

Looks: chin lingth straight black hair with green streaks razered bangs, light green eyes, pale/tan, and altheltic/skinny.

Clothes: light blue jeans, dark blue long sleeve shirt, and black tennis shoes.

Name: Kawa Ninfu (River Nymph) Kakashi

Age: 18.

Personality: hyper, fun, and mother-like.

Looks: mid-back dirty blonde hair no bangs, pale blue eyes, very tan and althletic/skinny.

Clothes: dark blue jeans, light red short sleeve shirt, and red tennis shoes.

Name: Yuki Ninfu (Snow Nymph) Kiba

Age: 15.

Personality: loving, naive, and shy.

Looks: shoulder lingth brown hair in a high pony tail side bangs going to the chin on both sides, dark chocolate eyes, very pale, and althletic/skinny.

Clothes: blue jean skirt with neon pink leggings, neon pink short sleeve shirt, and black sandels.

**~Yahan's POV~**

The sounds of birds, metal clashing, and people were so much clearer to me as I started to wake up, and much to my suprise in a forest. Once I had completely been woken I went over to my now waking friends. "Are you guys ok?" Kaiyo and Kawa were the first to wake up and answer me, Kaiyo with a nod and Kawa with a glomp.

"Yea, i'm great!" Kawa yelled in my ear.

"Kawa! Get off of Yahan-chan!" Little Shima screamed out to her as she glomped the both of us.

"You do realize that your position doesn't look right." Kaiyo deadpaned, earning a round of laughter from the three of us on the ground.

"What doesn't look right about it?" Yuki asked looking at us, which only made us laugh even harder. "I don't get it. Did I say something?"

"What Kaiyo, ment was that we looked like we were doing something we shouldn't be doing." I explained to her as the five of us stood in the middle of the forest we were curently in.

"I still don't understand. What did it look like you three were doing?" She asked Kawa, who opened her mouth to answer, but was interupeted by Shima.

"No! don't dirty the mind of our Yuki!" This made us laugh again.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaiyo whispered to me. "About waking up in an unfamiler forest."

"Well we know something about this world so I think we should whisper to the others as quickly as we can and explain to them the importance of not letting on that we know anything about this place, and to leave the talking to etheir me or you. We better hurry, I hear people coming." We whispered our plan to the other girls right before a group of people apeared in front of us, what struck us by suprise was the fact that it was Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temmari, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Akumaru, and Hinata, from our favorite anime show. I was sitting on a rock behind my friends, so I was blocked from the others view.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kakashi interigated stepping in front of Naruto and the others.

"We have come from a land a long ways from here that was distroyed resently by all of the coruption in it." Kaiyo answered for us all. "It isn't polite to ask for anothers name before telling them your own."

"I am Kakashi Hatake, they are Shikamaru Nara, Temmari no Sabaku, Sakura Hurano, Sai, Naruto Uzimaki, Ino Yakamora, Kiba, and Hinata Huhga." Kakashi pointed at each of them as he went through their names. "Are you the leader of this group? What are your names and why are you here?"

"We have been looking for a new home." Kaiyo continued. "No i'm definitly not the leader, that would be Yahan." My friends parted as I stood up and walked to Kakashi, staring at the fear in most of their eyes.

"My name is Yahan Ninfu, these are my sisters Kawa, Shima, Yuki, and you were previously talking to Kaiyo. As you were told, I am the leader of this group." I looked at Kakashi's visible eye, and I noticed Akamaru stepping closer to Shima. My quick movement must have been aparent because Kakashi told Kiba to get Akamaru.

"Kakashi, Akamaru trusts them, he won't hurt them." Kiba said in Akamaru's defence.

"That may be true, but Yahan doesn't trust him, or any of you, yet." I stared at Kakashi as Kaiyo stated this to them.

"Jailbait." The girls said together then laughed.

"Hush, yourselves!" Their laughter stopped as fast as it started.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked/yelled.

"Well, Yahan, has a habit of get-" Kawa exitedly yelled before I stopped her.

"Shut up!." They all muttered a 'sorry' and stopped talking. "So why are you here?" I questioned a now confused Kakashi.

"We were training when we heard you. Were you planning on going to Konohagakura?" He looked down at me.

"I was thinking about it. What do you sujest?"

"Well you all can come with us back to the village."

"Ok!" My sisters yelled.

"Lead the way." I said and he started walking with all of us following. Shima was talking to Kiba and petting Akamaru, Yuki was talking to Hinata, Kawa was talking to Naruto, Kaiyo was talking to Sakura and Ino, and I was walking behind them all making sure that everything was ok.

"Why is she like that?" Was the main question I heard from the Naruto gang and 'she has trust isuses and she just worries about us' was mainly the answer to the questions.

"Omg! I forgot that she loves those books too!" Everyone looked at me when Kawa screamed pointing at the book Kakashi was reading. "And ramen, dogs, fighting, minipulating people's minds, singing-"

"Kawa, why don't you just list what you like not what I like."

"Ok!" She went on and on about her favorite things.

"You read these too?" I looked up at Kakashi, who was now walking beside me.

"If you must know, yes I enjoy the brillint plot lines and twists. Kawa likes them too."

"Really? That's interesting. Kaiyo told me some things about yourself."

"Like what?" I glanced at his masked face that held a small smirk.

"You seem to be like many different subjects that contrast each other."

"Yea, i'm just amazing that way." I smiled at the sight of my sisters laughing and enjoying theirselves. "To bad it won't last long. I don't even understand why anyone other than my sisters have anything to do with me."

"Why would that be?" He leaned closer to me with a look of interest.

"I'm a monster." I rested my hand on my stomach. "I have a demon sealed inside of me." I kept whispering.

"There are only nine though, so how can you have one?"

"I am mainly here to start fixing the balance. Etheir all the demons die or every time one dies a new one replaces it. So something happened to another jinjuiki and the demon died too."

"I will have to report this to the Hokage." He had long ago put his book up.

"I already planned on filling the Hokage in on everything I know."

"Naruto has a demon inside of him too." We were both whispering and were far behind the large group before we finally reached the gates.

"Hey, Kakashi, who are they?" Izumo asked drooling.

"Some girls I found in the forest." Kakashi turned to me. "You five girls will need to come with me to the Hokage."

"Ok. Yuki, Kawa, Kaiyo, Shima, come here." Said girls followed Kakashi with me to the Hokage's office with strange looks from the villagers, and he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A shrillish voice came from the other side of the door, and when we went in we were standing in front of Tsunade. "What is this Kakashi?"

"Lady Tsunade, I found them in the forest while training with some of the chunin and other jonin. They say their from another land far away from here that was destroyed resently."

"Do you want to reside in Konoha?"

"Yes!" The girls yelled.

"I can't." I stepped up to her desk as I said this.

"What! Why not!" Kaiyo yelled with the other girls. I told Tsunade everything about the demon and the balance. I had to prove it to her my revealing the seals on my stomach and back.

"One demon per village or a war might be started." Tsunade muttered.

"If she goes then I go too." Kaiyo said with my other sisters nodding in agreement.

"No. You four will remain here if the Hokage permets it. Don't argue with me!" They stood there in defet.

"This is very new to me. You will stay here for a while, as I try to figure out what to do with you." Tsunade said getting her sake out.

"If I may, Lady fifth. Might I go to an ally village, somewhere with sand?"

"I forgot she loves sand." Yuki whispered even though we all heard it. "She better hope there is a village with it."

"I will send a message to Sunagakura today to their Kazekage." Tsunade stared at me.

"You can see our strong chakra signitures." She was taken aback by my statement. "With that said I would like to request to be trained as a ninja for the time I am here."

"Us too!" Shima bounced off the walls.

"Hmm, you will be trained by a jonin depending on what your element is. Your all dismissed, and will be staying at a hotal or with one of the ninjas here."

"Yes, ma'am." I said and left with the girls and Kakashi following me.

"Now to see what your elements are. Here take this and put some of your chakra into it." Kakashi handed us a small paper each. Kaiyo's was water and earth; Shima's was earth and wood; Kawa's was water and lightning; Yuki's was fire and wind; mine on the other hand showed water, earth, fire, lightning, and something else I couldn't discribe.

"What the heck! I thought you could only have like one or two, not four?" Shima franticly ran around yelling.

"That is impossible! How can it be?" Kaiyo asked Kakashi.

"It is impossible." His eyes were wide as he stood there staring at all of us. I sighed and looked at them.

"I have an ocular kenkki-genkki, similer to the sharingan, rinagan, and bakugan because the new eight tails is so intune with all the elements with the exeption of wind and wood." I closed my eyes and opened them, causing everyone to gasp. "You all have an ocular kenkki-genkki too. I don't know if it will be the same as me or if you four have one of the other ones."

"What is it called?" Yuki asked.

"Kurigan." I blinked to deactivate the kenkki-genkki. "I had a little talk to the eight tails which is why I know all of this."

"Lets go see what Shikamaru thinks of this." Kakashi started walking with us following close behind to a large house with a fenced in area behind the house. "Shikamaru, can I speak to you for a moment?" Kakashi asked Shkiamaru.

"Yea. I'll be right back, Asuma-sensi." He came to a stop in front of us. "Yes, Kaksahi-sensi?"

"I want to see what you think of this." He handed me another paper, and I put my chakra into it, getting the same results.

"Well that is strange, having four elements, I wonder what the last thing was." Shikamaru was deep in thought until he looked back up. "I will have to do some research on it.

"Thanks, Shikamaru, let me know when you find something." Shikamaru nodded. "Asuma, Tsunade wants the jonin with the same elements as they do to train them."

"You need me to train the one that has fire." The man named Asuma said.

"The two." Kakashi pointed to me and Yuki. "We can train them together tomorrow if you want to."

"We can bring our teams to train too." Asuma stated rather then asked.

"Tomorrow at 8 sound good?" Asuma nodded at Kakashi's question. "Now we just need to find someone who will let them stay with them." Kakashi sweatdroped.

"If that is a problem then maybe we can set it up to where we only have one of us stay with one person each." I told Kakashi.

"That is a good idea." Kaiyo agreed. "Hey what are they doing?" We all looked in the direction she was pointing to, Kawa, Yuki, and Shima running after a squirel. I sighed and continued.

"Hinata seems to be shy like Yuki, Naruto acts like little Shima, Sakura reminds me of Kawa, Kaiyo is super lazy like Shikamaru, and I can be placed basicly anywhere." Asuma and Kakashi clearly understood what I ment and started laughing.

"How did you get all of that just by meeting them once?" Asuma asked me. "I'm impreased."

"Watching there actions and listening to their like and dislikes." I grabed the hand that was reaching into my back pocket, and found it attached to Kawa. "What do you think your doing?" She laughed nerviously.

"I haven't read this one yet."

"Well i'm not done with it." I had her in arms length as I backed up.

"Come on, Yahan, I want to read it." Kawa whined, making me back up into Kakashi.

"Your just going to have to wait until i'm done or go get your own. Sorry, Kakashi." She pouted and walked away. "She is always trying to get my books before i'm done reading them, and I pulled out the small green book from my back pocket.

"W-where did you get that?" Kakashi's visable eyes widing.

"Where do think. It's the third make-out paridise book with two plot twists."

"Omg! You have to let me read it!" Kawa ran to jump on me so I handed Kakashi my book and moved out of her way and jumping on her while she was on the ground.

"This would be so much better if there was mud." Kaiyo told Shima as they watched us wrestle. Mine and Kawa's match ended with me pining her down.

"Ok, i'll wait for you to finish it." I jumped up and put my hand out to Kakashi.

"I don't have it." He smiled putting it in his vest pocket, I stood there registering what just happened and jumped on him. I ran away with his jonin vest, and jumped up a tree so fast nobody saw me and I consealed my chakra signature. "What just happened?"

"She just took your vest and disappered." Asuma informed him.

"I'll find her later. For now we need to ask Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru if any of you can stay at their houses." Kakashi told my sisters, unaware of my preasence.

"Yea one of them can stay here if it's ok with my parents." Shikamaru lazily said and walked in his house, and came back out. "They said it's ok." Kaiyo pulled out a huge wad of cash from her pockets.

"We need to go shopping." She said smiling at Shikamaru.

"I guess I have to take you." She nodded and he sighed starting to walk off with her. My sisters left with Kakashi, and I made my way around the village dodging them and looking for someone to stay with.

"Hey, Kiba-san, Hinata-san." I sat down next to the Kiba, Shino, and Hinata after spotting them at a food stand.

"H-hello, Yahan-chan." Hinata stuttered out, gaining a small smile from me.

"Hi." Kiba said looking at Akamaru.

"No need to add the chan to my name, Hinata. I'm just trying to find someone who will let me stay with them while i'm here. That reminds me, Hinata, can Yuki stay with you?"

"I w-will have to a-ask my-y fat-ther." She got out.

"Thank you for even considering it."

"Who's jonin vest is that?" Kiba asked pointing at the vest i'm wearing.

"Kakashi's. Hello my name is Yahan, what is yours?" I asked Shino.

"Shino."

"Well I got to go, and would you all do me a favor?" They nodded. "Don't tell Kakashi that I talked to you let alone that you've seen me."

"Why not?" Kiba inquired.

"We're playing a game." I winked at him and stood to leave. "Bye." I got my book out and started where I had left off.

_Kakashi's POV_

_How could she have just dissapered taking my vest with her, and without me being able to sence her chakra anymore? That Yahan is very powerful indeed. I better keep a close eye on her from now on, on all of them._

"Are you sure you don't mind her staying with you?" I asked the Huagha leader.

"Yes, yes it is fine, as long as she doesn't cause any trouble." He said this looking hard at Yuki, and she backed up behind me. "Hinata, take her around the village."

"Yes father." The heiress walked away with Yuki. I walked on with the intintion of finding Yahan.

"Hey, Kakashi." I stopped right where I was and turned to the person talking to me.

"Yo, Iruka, what are you up to?" I stood next to him on the sidewalk.

"Nothing I just heard about your new friends." He laughed at this. "Hey where is your vest?" I sighed before answering him.

"One of the girls took it and ran off." I ran a hand through my hair. "She can mask her chakra very well too, and she isn't even a ninja yet."

"Are you serious? Well I guess you have your work cut out for you then."

"Don't I know it."

_Yahan's POV_

"Yay! New clothes." I said jumping out of the dressing room to show my outfit, black short shorts, neon purple sleeveless shirt showing my entire stomach, black fingerless gloves, black ninja shoes, a steel staff, and Kakashi's vest zipped up all the way, to my sisters. The store owners threw our old clothes away.

Yuki had a light pink sleeveless shirt, fishnet undershirt, pink shorts, black skirt, katana, and black ninja shoes. Kawa had a dark brown cut-off pants, light green short sleeved shirt, dual swords, and black ninja shoes. Kaiyo had a light blue long sleeved shirt, black shorts, assasan sword, and blue ninja shoes. Shima had a bright yellow qaurter sleeved shirt, yellow shorts, black skirt, two-sided sword, and black ninja shoes.

"Wow you look really pretty." Yuki stated.

"Sexy!" Kawa yelled with Shima.

"You know it." I smiled picking up my other bags of clothes.

"How could you aford all of this?" Sakura asked me.

"We had wads of cash in our pockets!" Kawa screamed happyly.

"Are you ready yet?" Naruto yelled from the other side of the changing rooms with Shikamaru. "Kakashi-sensi said that Yahan can stay at his house, or did you all forget?"

"Ok, ok we're ready." I walked out with my sisters, Sakura, and Hinata where we all went our seperate ways. "Hey, Kakashi." I said walking up to him and Iruka.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. This is Iruka, and I want my vest back." Kakashi told me, holding out his hand.

"I don't have it." I qoted him. "I'm just kidding, here." I put my bags down, and unzipped and took his vest off. I looked up to two very suprised guys. "What?"

"N-nothing. Thanks." Kakashi slipped his vest back on. "I guess Naruto told you, you can stay with me."

"Yep, he sure did." I looked at Iruka. "Hello, my name is Yahan."

"Hello, so your the one who took Kakashi's vest, huh?"

"Yea." I smiled at Kakashi. "I need to take my stuff to your place."

"Ok. See ya, Iruka."

"Bye, Kakashi." After we made it back to his appartment he turned to me.

"A staff?"

"Oh, it's not just a staff." I tapped it and blades came out of the top like a scythe, twisted it and pulled it apart to reveal two scythe/sword blades on both sides of each pole. "I go for what does the most damage." I returned the staff to its origanal form, it's origanal form is about the size of two kuni put together so it's easier to consile, and walked out to training field ten, to meet my sisters for some early training. "Ready?"

"Yea!" They all yelled, getting into their stances with their weapons out. I ran to Kaiyo and Shima knocking them down and moved to Yuki and Kawa throwing Kawa into a tree and Yuki to the side. We spent the whole time fighting four on one, all of them aganst me, just before Shima fell down panting.

"Get up." I said walking to her.

"Yahan, she's tired!" Kaiyo screamed at me, jumping in front of me.

"Do you think for one second that an enemy will spare her life because she's tired? Or any of your lifes for that matter!" I leaned down to look Shima in the eyes when they didn't respond. "You will always be fighting for your life. Don't you want to live?"

"Yes, I do." She replied in between breaths.

"That is enough for today. Tomorrow might be worse, so be perpared for anything and everything." I walked Shima back to Naruto's, telling her what to work on to be stronger. The lights were slowly darkening with the night's cool air blowing on me. "We need a lot of work don't we, Kakashi?"

"How long did you know I was here?" He appeared beside me on my walk to his appartment.

"The moment I left the appartment. You didn't answer me." I turned my face to him.

"All of your skills are far beond a regular jonin. The other girls could easly make jonin with you." He studied me.

"I'm worried about Shima's stamana, Yuki's lack of agreation, Kaiyo's reaction time, and Kawa gets detracted too easly."

"Yes all of those weak points will need to be worked on, but not as much as you think they should. The only other thing that needs to be added is ninjustu and genjustu."

"Hm. I guess." He was in a trance like state as he nearly ran into a pole before I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You like Kawa don't you? And don't even think about lieing to me." He seemed suprised by this statement from me.

"I...uh well...i've never meet anyone that has intreaged me so much." I could tell that he was really nervious about this subject.

"If you decide to be with her and her the same, don't preasure her for anything, treat her with respect, and love her with your entire heart." I told him bluntly.

"I will, if that is what we both want." I nodded and we entered his apartment.


End file.
